


Caged

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Love Confessions, Torture, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when Erica was slowly drifting asleep, head in his lap with her curls fanning over his knees, he admitted, quietly, “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”</p>
<p>Her fingers found his, squeezing gently, and she fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

“I don’t think they’re looking for us.”

Erica’s voice was quiet, raw, cracking through the silence. Boyd slowly opened his eyes to look at her, gold hitting gold. 

If he was honest, he’d been thinking the same thing. He couldn’t tell how long they’d been here – the complete darkness in the vault was fucking disorientating, made time seem to drag slower than it probably was – but it was becoming obvious that no one was looking for them. But he hadn’t dared say the words out loud, to force himself to acknowledge it. But Erica was so strong. Erica wasn’t going to bullshit it.

“No,” he agreed quietly.

He heard her shift slightly, the scrape of claws over the floor. The vault was starting to smell rank from sweat. He didn’t know when they last ate, could vaguely remember eating some scraps one of the twins tossed in to them. He didn’t know what they wanted. If it was to kill them, they weren’t doing it quickly; dragging out the suffering. The darkness, the silence, the complete isolation of the vault was worse torture than their wounds or the hunger; sometimes, when Erica was sleeping, when it was just him and he was unable to tell one shadow apart from the other, he wondered if it wouldn’t just be better to be dead.

“I thought...” Erica’s voice faltered for a second. “I thought Stiles would tell them. Him. About Argent.”

Even though he could still feel the lingering ache in his body from Gerard Argent’s beating, it felt like a lifetime ago that he was in that basement, strung up and hurting and watching that asshole beat the shit out of Stilinski. 

“He probably did,” he replied, shifting to stretch his spine. The full moon didn’t touch them here and it felt like his bones were too brittle, ready to splinter out of his skin. “They probably figured we took off after we were let go. We were planning to leave.”

Erica didn’t reply and Boyd wished he’d said something else, anything else, to give her hope. After a moment, he heard the quiet shuffling of her reaching out to him, and he let his hands frame her face, kissing her forehead tenderly.

“I love you.” He didn’t want to say it like this, here, like a goodbye, but he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to say it else. 

She twisted her hands in his shirt, pressing closer, and they stayed quiet for a long time, just sharing soft breaths, leaning against each other for comfort. 

Later, when Erica was slowly drifting asleep, head in his lap with her curls fanning over his knees, he admitted, quietly, “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

Her fingers found his, squeezing gently, and she fell asleep with a soft smile on her face.

 

 

It was a week later that she was tossed carelessly just feet away from him.

The grief, the rage, was so strong Boyd thought he would shake apart with it. He surged forward, snapping his teeth, and the alpha’s laugh grated through him.

“If we’d known killing her was what would make you feral,” she said around a mouthful of sharp teeth, “We’d have done it sooner.”

His howl filled the vault, echoing off the walls, and the alpha tossed back her head and laughed and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
